Snow Angel
by QueenTrinity
Summary: Two weeks until Christmas, poor Naruto Uzumaki is homeless and freezing on the streets. Will anyone help him? Or will people continue to walk past him. (Better summary inside!)


**Summary**

: Two weeks until Christmas, Naruto Uzumaki is homeless and is trying to keep warm while he sits on the streets. An unexpected encounter leads him to being saved by a suprisingly strong women. Just who is this snow angel that stands before him??

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any characters of Naruto, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto!

 **Chapter 1**

Snow.

Everywhere you look, there was white.

It was officially two weeks before Christmas and people were bustling about trying to get the last of their shopping done. So oblivious to others around, a man had suddenly tripped over an object. He looked down and sneered, noticing a leg had been the cause of his stumble. There, sitting near the opening of an alleyway, was a young man. He looked no older than 16 and was hugging himself tightly, trying to stay warm.

"Watch where the hell you sit you little shit!", the man had yelled. Waiting for an apology, he glared at the boy. Realizing that he hadn't even been acknowledged, he lifted his leg to kick the poor boy into saying something. The boy flinched and braced himself for the impact. When nothing happened, he decided to glance up. His eyes widened at the site he saw; a petite woman with bubblegum pink hair, dressed in a long, velvet, white trench coat, black skinny jeans, black and white heeled boots, a black beanie, and a black scarf with white snowflakes sewn into it.

The woman had a hold of the mans leg and suddenly lifted it up, making the man fall on his back. She looked down at the man and glared, "What the hell is your problem?!" She put her hands on her hips and practically snarled, "How dare you go to attack someone defenseless, who is also practically freezing to death!" The man gulped, "But h-h-he tri-i-ped me!" The woman suddenly crouched down to be eye level with the man. "Did he trip you on purpose?" The man looked down. "Well n-n-no..." "Then I guess he didn't do anything wrong, did he?" The man rapidly shook his head no. She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "So I guess you owe this poor boy an apology, am I right?" The man felt chills at the threatening tone coming from such a small women. He scrambled to get up and immediately bowed as low as he could towards the confused boy who was still trying to process what was going on. "Please accept my deepest apologises for being rude and for trying to cause you harm!" The man then turned and ran down the street bumping into other pedestrians.

Standing up and dusting her hands off, the woman suddenly turned around to look at the poor soul that was glancing up at her. She offered a warm smile, "I'm glad I was able to get to you before he was able to do any real harm. If you don't mind me asking, do you not have a place to go?"

The young man let out a shaky breath, "I-I'm homeless miss, I don't have anywhere to go.." He had a deep frown on his face and was shaking from the cold. All he had on him was a long, worn out blue sweatshirt, some torn blue jeans, and ratty sneakers filled with holes.

The woman frowned a little at his predicament and suddenly had an idea. "Well since you have no where to go, how would you like to come home with me?" She smiled brightly at him. His mouth flew open, "Your offering for me to go with you?! B-but why?!" She chuckled slightly at his suprised expression, "You seem like a bright person who definitely doesn't deserve the hand fate has dealt you, I want to help you in any way I can. So I would like for you to come home with me." Still holding that bright smile she also added in, "Plus you look like you could use some new clothes and food." As if on cue, a loud grumbling sound was heard.

A bright red blush dusted the boy's cheeks, the woman started laughing. "So what do you say? Wanna come with me and I'll help you out?" Blue eyes started to glisten, "Are you sure you'd want someone like me in your home? I don't want to be a nuisance.." He looked to the side, expecting her to change her mind. "Hell yeah I'm sure!", she responded loudly. He looked up at her wide eyed. Tears welled up in his eyes and started to gently fall down his cheeks, "O-ok." He closed his eyes and shined her the most dazzling smile she ever saw. "Thank you miss.." She smiled and held her hand out to help him to his feet, "Sakura. My name is Sakura Haruno." He looked at her hand and slowly reached out and grasped it. With unknown strength, she lifted him up off the ground like it was nothing. Still holding her hand he looked into her emerald colored eyes, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura puffed out her cheeks cutely and playfully glared at him, "No formalities, from this day forward we are friends! Got it?" Naruto looked at her slightly surprised but then he smiled, "Yes ma'am, Sakura-chan!" Seemingly satisfied Sakura turned and started walking, still holding onto Naruto's hand. "Good. Now lets go get you some new clothes, some food, and then we can go home for the night." She turned her head slightly to look at him and grinned, "Sound good to you Naruto-kun?" He looked at her and also grinned, "That sounds absolutely awesome!" They continued to talk as they made their way to their first stop, to buy Naruto some new clothes.

Trinity: Well that's the end of the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, please RR to let me know what you guys think. This is my first fanfic and I'm enjoying writing this :)

Sakura: Next chapter will be about Naruto and I getting to know each other and getting him some stuff he needs. So stay tuned for more!

Naruto: FOOD!!!!!!

Trinity: Yup stay tuned for Naruto getting to eat...hmmmm ramen maybe? Let me know what you guys think so far!

Naruto, Sakura, Trinity: Ja Ne!!!!


End file.
